


Hide and Seek Me Out

by Navybluewings



Series: Meet Ups? More like Mess Ups! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Mystery man, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/Navybluewings
Summary: Iwaizumi's memory of the night before is about as useful as his hangover and the weird message scribbled on his hand. He's fine with chalking the drunken night up to a bad decision until Kuroo mentions he may have lost his favorite shirt for reasons he can't remember. To attached to the shirt (notthe memories of his childhood friend) to forget it, Iwaizumi sets out on a mission with Bokuto and Kuroo. The objective? Find out what happened and just who is holding his prized possession hostage!





	Hide and Seek Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know that this is a random surprise since it's not an update for either of my stories, but I've been mulling around on this idea for a while and I _really_ needed it out of my system. So enjoy part two of this silly series!

Waking up with a hangover was the worst. Iwaizumi could feel the throbbing of last night’s mistakes ricocheting through his brain, his muscles sore and his eyesight blurry. It took a few heavy blinks for Hajime to orient himself, realizing that he was not in his dorm room. The spacious living room and gaudy rainbow blanket resting over his body meant one thing; somehow, the biology student ended up at Kuroo’s. 

 

A snort of a snore caught Iwaizumi’s attention. Across the room was a familiar mop of black and white hair, the face of the man buried into the armrest of the chair he was sleeping in. Even with his mouth full of cushion, the snore was enough to shake China. How did the DJ sleep like that? Then again, Bokuto wasn’t the epitome of normal. Just looking at the uncomfortable position was making Hajime’s body ache. Or maybe that was the hangover, everything was too muddled for his brain to sort out. 

 

“Morning, party boy.” The smooth voice of the apartment’s owner made Iwaizumi lift his head, though he regretted it instantly. The paw printed boxers were the only thing covering the tan skin of Kuroo, who looked completely at ease in front of his stove. The flip of the pancake caught Iwaizumi’s attention, and a whiff of bacon meant that Kuroo had been up for a while. Dragging himself off the couch, the dark haired man slowly moved to plop his heavy body into one of the chairs in the kitchen.

 

“Put some damn clothes on,” Iwaizumi muttered, dropping his head onto crossed arms. He heard a chuckle from Kuroo before the ‘clink’ of a plate being placed in front of it, a warm hand dropping on his head. 

 

“Kenma likes me this way.” 

 

“Kenma’s not here.” 

 

“Don’t remind me; the damn job keeps stealing him from me.” The wistful air to Kuroo’s tone made Hajime’s already queasy stomach flip. Knowing part of his problem was lack of food, the biology student quickly shoved one of the syrup saturated pancakes into his mouth. “So, you enjoy yourself last night?”

 

“No fucking clue; my head feels like a horse stomped on it and I can’t remember anything.” 

 

“You too?” Kuroo rubbed his jaw after dropping another plate onto his table, the mop of black flopping when he tilted his head toward the lifeless body in his recliner. “Yo, Bokuto. You remember anything we did last night?” 

 

“Booze. Lots of booze.” The normally energetic DJ sounded groggy as he slinked out of the chair, crawling across the floor in his search for food. The scene was more common than Iwaizumi wanted to admit. Normally he had Daichi to share looks of misery at the idiocracy of their friends. But since his education friend was tending to his sick boyfriend, it meant Hajime was left dealing with the man now slithering across the kitchen floor. “Food….need food…I’m dying.”

 

“You’re not dying,” Iwaizumi snapped out, though his anger dissolved when Bokuto finally lifted himself into the seat. Because there, on the big head of the even bigger mouthed DJ, was a...sticker? No, not a sticker. 

 

“Dude. You’ve got a tattoo on your forehead.” Kuroo seemed to notice it too, if his horrible cackle of a laugh was any implication. Owlish eyes blinked a few times at the noise before Bokuto poked his forehead, hitting the marked skin dead in the center. Upon closer inspection, Iwaizumi realized the tattoo was fake, most likely from a cheap kids toy. Still, seeing Thor plastered on his friend’s head was worth listening to the awful laugh of Kuroo. 

 

“What the hell happened last night?” Iwaizumi asked, the DJ giving a shrug before he took a chunk out of his toast.

 

“I don’t know, man, but it must have been awesome if none of us can remember.” 

 

“What type of logic is that?” Iwaizumi asked, watching Kuroo pop some bacon from his plate into his mouth before he shrugged.

 

“Bokuto’s got a weird way of scaling good nights.”

 

“I know we took shots at the bar, but everything after that is pretty fuzzy,” Bokuto admitted, the thought making Hajime’s nose scrunch in disgust.

 

“I hate shots. How’d you two get me to take one?” 

 

“My good looks?” Kuroo’s answer was expected, as he credited his face to a lot of accomplishments in life. Even though he knew it was coming, Iwaizumi let out a weak groan before rubbing his hand over his face. The whistle that came from the self-adoring man was low, his voice gaining a teasing tone. “Well it looks like someone had a good night, after all.” 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Check out your hand; it’s covered in writing.” True to Bokuto’s statement, the back of the science student’s hand was covered in black marker. It was slightly smudged from his sleeping position, yet the words were still legible. In a swoopy handwriting that gave no indication of the author, the message said ‘Come find your prize, Iwa-chan’. Staring at the message for a few seconds, Iwaizumi let his nose crinkle before he tried to rub the ink on his shorts. He was disappointed to discover the writing did not wipe away. 

 

“What the hell is this written in?”

 

“Looks like a permanent marker,” Bokuto answered, mouth slightly muffled by the large pancake he previously shoved inside it. Kuroo and Iwaizumi both looked disgusted at the lack of manners, though neither commented on it. A cheetah would never change his spots. Instead, the marked up man looked back at the message, his eyes narrowing on the end. The awful nickname stuck out like a sore thumb, though Hajime couldn’t remember why. It annoyed him instantly, and yet he couldn’t pull himself away from the winky face that decorated the end of the sentence. 

 

“So how are we going to track this mystery man down?” Kuroo’s question made Iwaizumi blink, giving a look up to see both friends staring his way. Grimacing at the eager expression Bokuto held, the science major gave a solid shake of his head before snagging his last piece of bacon.

 

“We’re not.”

 

“Eh? But...but you’ve gotta!” Bokuto’s lack of reasoning was expected, the DJ practically falling out of his chair in protest. “Isn’t it eating you up inside to figure out who it is? Maybe they’d even remember what happened last night!” 

 

“Anyone who uses a stupid nickname like that is just going to piss me off. Why would I want to put myself through that aggravation?”

 

“Because he’s got your shirt.” Trying to look casual, Kuroo took a slow sip from his orange juice before continuing. “You wore your favorite shirt out last night, and now you’re shirtless.”

 

“I could have taken it off while I was sleeping,” Iwaizumi argued, though Kuroo shook his head.

 

“Kenma asked me to throw our clothes from last night in the washer because they smelt like ‘booze and bad decisions’. Your ugly shirt was not in there. Since we all know you’d rather give up your first born child then throw that raggedy thing away, I’m going to assume your pen pal has it. The ‘prize’, if you will.” 

 

“What the fuck.” Leaning back in his chair, Iwaizumi dragged his palms over his face to try and alleviate the headache now doubling in pain. Though most of the night was a lost cause, Hajime was aware that he had been wearing the shirt prior to going out. Despite its years of wear and tear, the science student refused to get rid of it. He had stumbled upon it at a thrift store while looking for a ‘pimp jacket’ for Kuroo’s Halloween costume. The shirt was branded with the name of an old volleyball anime that Iwaizumi had watched as a child. Though the anime was good, it was more sentimental when remembering the friendship he had made because of it. 

 

Oikawa Tooru was a spoiled child with big brown eyes and way too much hair that lived in his grandmother’s neighborhood. When Iwaizumi was thirteen, he visited her for one hot summer, as his parents were worried about her declining health. From day one he couldn’t stand Tooru’s whiny behavior and haughty personality. Iwaizumi’s grandmother always persisted he play nice, and so their ‘friendship’ was born. It had been hard, at first; Hajime loved to get rough and dirty, while Oikawa only wanted to do activities that made him look good. He sucked at fishing, wrestling, and catching bugs. And whenever they played hide and seek with the other kids in the neighborhood, Tooru always hid in places nobody could find him. Nobody, not even Iwaizumi, won a round of hide and seek when Oikawa played. That alone assured dark haired boy he’d never like Oikawa. 

 

But then the two stumbled upon the sports anime, and something clicked. They were enamored by the teamwork, the friendships, and the ‘unresolved romance’ (Tooru claimed this was there, though Iwaizumi never understood). They would spend hours together watching it, staying up well past their bedtimes when they convinced their guardians to a sleepover. Hajime started to look forward to spending time with his new friend, enjoying listening to him talk about aliens and his little cousin. Oikawa got better at being outdoors, though he still clutched to Iwaizumi whenever they went beetle hunting. He enjoyed the childish faces the brunet made, from his looks of disgust when jumping in the pond water to the pink cheeks he got when Iwaizumi praised him for catching his first fish. Even if Tooru liked holding hands and sleeping in his bed too much for Iwaizumi’s mind to explain, Hajime spoiled him with the reciprocal touches and uneven heartbeats. And one night, while camping under the cloak of a starry sky, the curiosity of their complicated feelings resulted in Iwaizumi’s first kiss. 

 

Iwaizumi left that September with the promise to come back next year, boldly claiming ‘if I don’t come back, who's going to beat you in hide and seek?’. But that October, his grandmother had passed, and the house she lived in was sold. Too embarrassed and confused about his emotions to reach out to Tooru, Iwaizumi lost touch with him. He hadn’t been able to fulfill his promise. And honestly, that should have been fine. One summer and a short termed ‘friendship’ shouldn’t have hit him so strongly when seeing the thrift t-shirt. It was stupid to want to hold onto such a childish memory, but it was still enough for Iwaizumi to buy the shirt without a second thought. And now that it was gone…

 

“How about we go back to the club we started at last night? They may have seen us meet with someone at the bar. If they don’t have any clues for us, we’ll call the goose chase dead in the water.” Kuroo’s suggestion made Iwaizumi scowl, disliking the knowing smirk on his friend’s face. Giving a rough scratch to the back of his head, the shorter man finished the last of his breakfast before he pushed off the chair.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Sweet! Detective Bokuto is on the case.” The recovery speed of the DJ was impressive, the man giving a hoot into the air as he popped out of his seat. 

 

“I’m already regretting this,” Iwaizumi muttered, the loud laugh from Bokuto vibrating the room. 

 

“Nonsense, Officer Lestrade! Now let us go solve the mystery of the thieving t-shirt scoundrel. Watson, are you with me?” Kuroo shrugged at his best friend’s burst of energy, seeming used to the strange behavior and name dropping. It was what made their dynamic so strong; Bokuto and Kuroo had no problem accepting each other for the weird people they were. 

 

“Aye aye, Sherlock.” Another owlish hoot rose from the DJ, and the two shuffled their way toward the apartment’s front door. Iwaizumi was about to follow until a rush of cold air from the hallway on his bare skin made logic step in.

 

“Put some damn clothes on, perverts!” 

 

~**~

 

After finding some semblance of clothes to wear from Kuroo’s limited clean laundry, the three men made their way toward the much milder club. Iwaizumi tried not to notice some of the looks he was receiving when walking through the campus, grimacing as he gave another tug at the form fitting shirt he wore. Though Kuroo was taller, Hajime’s torso was more built than the lanky man. He had picked a v-neck which he had hoped would loosen as he moved, yet the cotton seemed destined to meld with his skin. Bokuto was a happy medium between the two, meaning he wasn’t suffering the same miserable fate on the May afternoon. That didn’t mean he had any less stares; the bright tattoo the DJ still wore on his forehead was enough to catch anyone’s attention. While looking for clothes, both Kuroo and Iwaizumi discovered they too wore superhero tattoos. Kuroo’s Black Panther tattoo decorated his bicep, while Hajime’s Captain America brand was planted on the side of his neck. Seeing that his friends had them, Bokuto refused to wash his off, claiming he didn’t want to be ‘left out’.

 

Iwaizumi really needed new friends. 

 

“Is this place even going to be open this early?” Iwaizumi took a glance at his watch, realizing it had just passed 3pm. It was weird to have woken up so late, but he had a sneaky suspicion that they hadn’t gotten home at a reasonable time the night before. 

 

“It’s a college bar; it’s _always_ open.” Kuroo’s observation was accurate, the three finding the door to the bar open for anyone to enter. The small pieces of the previous night made Iwaizumi recognize the inside of the venue, though it took a much more humble look in the afternoon. Where blinding lights and loud music had filled the air the night before, the spacious dancefloor was empty and barren now. A few people sat at the bar talking, with mixes of drinks and greasy food scattered on the bartop. It was a place that Hajime could see himself getting a beer to two after a long week of finals. 

 

“You should see this place when I DJ; it’s like a zoo.” The arrogance in Bokuto’s voice made Iwaizumi roll his eyes, though Kuroo tossed an arm around the DJ’s shoulders with a grin.

 

“That’s cause you’re an animal, Bo.” 

 

“Only in the bed, if you know what I mean.” The snickering from the immature pair resulted in synchronized slaps to the back of their heads, Iwaizumi pretending not to hear their cries of discomfort while looking around.

 

“Will you two shut up and focus? I don’t even remember who served us last night.”

 

“That would be me.” The trio turned their attention to the bar, though Iwaizumi wasn’t quite sure who had addressed them. The bartender behind the bar didn’t look particularly thrilled to be working, though the biology student wondered if that was there normal face. The dark haired man’s eyes were barely open, his sigh loud as he placed the magazine he was reading onto the bar top. “I’m Mattsun, I tended the bar last night when your group arrived.”

 

“Then you’re just the man we’re looking for.” Kuroo didn’t hesitate in taking a seat at the bar, Bokuto giving a hoot while hopping onto his own stool. The DJ started to spin in the seat, though a well-timed grab from Hajime kept the energetic man from showing his mental age. If the antics seemed new to the bartender, he didn’t show it, though a flicker of his gaze to Bokuto’s forehead showed the tattoo wasn’t expected. 

 

“We don’t do the shot special until after six.” The strange input from the bartender caught Iwaizumi’s attention. 

 

“Shot special?” 

 

“Yup.” The disinterested eyes drifted to a glass in front of him, starting to wash it while he explained. “Our ‘mind eraser’ special. You pick out five shots off the menu and only have to pay for three. The three of you made it a contest by seeing who could drink all five shots the fastest. I tried to warn you that it could cause blackouts, but you persisted.” 

 

“What the hell,” Iwaizumi groaned, pressing his palm to his face in irritation. Why would he ever agree to that? It was out of character for him to get pulled into Kuroo and Bokuto’s stupid ideas, normally staying on the sidelines to judge them. What had been different this time? Rubbing his eye slowly to try and remember something about the night, Iwaizumi turned his attention to the two men sitting in front of him. 

 

“Well who won?” Bokuto’s curious gaze proved he didn’t find his behavior odd, the bartender giving a slow sigh. 

 

“I would have thought the man who suggested the contest would have won, but you came in second.” The biology student sent a scowl at Bokuto when realizing what Mattsun was implying. 

 

“So it was _your_ idea. Damn, Bo, were you trying to kill us?” Despite Kuroo’s accusation, Bokuto whined, squirming in his seat like an impatient child.

 

“Aw man, I got beat by bedhead?” The feline grin that Kuroo wore seemed to irritate Bokuto more, the DJ dropping his head onto the bartop and pounding his fists into the bartop. “I demand a rematch!” 

 

“Actually, the winner was _Iwa-chan_.” Hearing the nickname made Iwaizumi flinch, his nose quick to crinkle in displeasure. The response seemed expected from the bartender, who gave a slight smirk. “Though I tend to think that was more because of the prize than the actual competition.” 

 

“Oh?” There was a teasing curiosity in Kuroo’s voice that set of warning bells in the science major’s head. Before he could reply, Kuroo’s partner in crime chimed in. 

 

“Oh oh?” Bokuto’s head popped up from the resting spot quickly, and Kuroo didn’t hesitate to follow up the annoying question with his own flair.

 

“Oh oh _oh_?” Now the two were leaning closer to Iwaizumi, making the grumpy man shout through the rising embarrassment. 

 

“Shut up, idiots! What are you, parrots?!” 

 

“I’d prefer an owl. Hoot hoot!” Bokuto’s response was so fluid, that Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the twitch under his eye from showing. Snickering at accomplishing their task of pissing the serious man off, the dark haired man turned his golden gaze back onto the bored-looking bartender. It was amazing that the man wasn’t affected by any of the shenanigans. Then again, he worked at a college bar.

 

“What prize did our champion win?”

 

“He got to take a shot out of your fourth companion’s mouth.” The statement was a shock to all three men, Bokuto nearly falling off his stool in shock.

 

“Iwaizumi did _what_?!”

 

“Oh, please tell me someone got a picture of this.” The smug tone in Kuroo’s words almost distracted Iwaizumi, but the biology student gave a quick shake of his head and focused on Mattsun.  
“You said a fourth person?”

 

“You didn’t come in with him, but you helped him avoid a confrontation with some aggressive gentlemen at the bar and he did leave with your group.” That sounded like the first normal thing he had done from the night in question. Hajime had never tolerated people getting pushed around or forced into things by other people. If there was someone who was looked to be caught in the middle of trouble, Iwaizumi had no problem in stepping in. But why did the man leave with them? Was he the one with Iwaizumi’s t-shirt?

 

“Did you catch his name?” 

 

“Yup.” The glimpse of progress was short-living, Mattsun turning from the trio to place the glass onto the back of the bar. “But I’ve been told not to tell you.” 

 

“Ouch.” Kuroo’s low whistle wasn’t appreciated, Iwaizumi connected a hard slap to the back of the taller man’s head. 

 

“Listen, I’m not trying to make problems. The guy has something of mine and I’m just trying to get it back.” Despite Iwaizumi’s reasonable explanation, Mattsun didn’t look moved when turning back toward them. 

 

“Let me guess, your shirt?” The way that the bartender spoke about the incident gave a hint that he already knew the answer. Unconsciously, Iwaizumi tugged at the collar of his much too tight shirt. Was it that obvious? Mattsun gave a shrug that was starting to become a common answer for the dark haired man before he reached for something in his back pocket. “He told me to give this to you if you came around.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” The slim photograph was reminiscent of the polaroids that were popular when he was a child, though the aged camera choice wasn’t what the biology student focused on. Instead, olive eyes stared down at a very familiar shirt. The picture was cut off at the neck of the person, but the slim frame that was swallowed by the large shirt was male. It didn’t give a hint as to who the man was, though a familiar handwriting was lining the bottom of the picture. 

 

“ _I’m lovin’ in, Iwa-chan_.” Kuroo’s hot breath was uncomfortable against his face as the taller man squished his cheek again Iwaizumi’s, cat eyes staring down at the message in awe. “A clue? Some sort of cryptic message?”

 

“He didn’t say anything else?” Iwaizumi asked the bartender, though his eyes stayed on the photo. The pale skin of the man was a stark contrast to his own, and it felt strange to see his clothes on another person. And yet, despite the initial feeling of awkward confusion, there was an underlying sense of...deja vu? It was something he couldn’t place his finger on, though he was sure that the answer was lurking just under his subconscious. 

 

“Just told me to give it to you. He’s a pain in the ass to deal with if I don’t do what he wants, so I indulged him this time.” 

 

“It doesn’t really help that none of us can remember what we did after the bar last night.” Kuroo’s wistful reply was as annoying as it was true. This was why he didn’t listen to Bokuto’s plans; they normally ended up in some sort of disaster. Granted, none of them were arrested or in the hospital, so it was a step up from their normal outcomes. Still, knowing that his mind was missing a chunk of something was frustrating. Why did he feel like it was something important, too?

 

“I’ve got it!” Bokuto’s lapse of speaking had made Iwaizumi forget the man was there, though the loud exclamation brought the attention back to the DJ. A mile wide grin graced Bokuto’s lips as he puffed his chest and proudly spoke. “I know what happened and what our mystery man’s hint means.”

 

“Oh wise one, won’t you tell us your secrets?” Kuroo’s tone suggested awe through his smile, and Bokuto seemed to eat the praise up with a boastful chuckle.

 

“No need to beg, little mortal. I shall show you the ways that the god, Bokuto, came to this glorious-”

 

“Will you get to the point?” At Iwaizumi’s bark, Bokuto flinched, instantly sending his scowling friend a frown with watery eyes. The rapid changing of emotions was more common for Bokuto than the man would ever admit.

 

“Why do you have to be so mean to your god? Is it because I’m so much more handsome than you?” 

 

“ _Bokuto_ -”

 

“Okay okay!” The speed in which Bokuto moved at Iwaizumi’s growl was impressive, the multi-color haired man quick to hide behind Kuroo. Peeking his head over the leaner shoulder of his best friend, Bokuto spoke with speed. “Whenever I get drunk, I always want to stuff my face with McDonald’s.”

 

“That’s true; Bo can eat like, fifteen burgers when he’s drunk.” Kuroo’s backing of the explanation made Hajime sigh, the DJ lifting his fist into the air. 

 

“Nothing like some greasy burgers to the face to help make you feel like a real man. And the slogan they use-- isn’t it what the dude wrote on the picture?” 

 

“Bingo.” The one word from Mattsun confirmed that they were on the right track, his eyes looking down at a magazine while pointing toward the exit. “If you take a left at the corner of the street, there’s a McDonald’s about ten minutes away.”

 

“Thanks.” At Iwaizumi’s response, Mattsun shrugged, flipping the page of his article. 

 

“Good luck.” The trio shared their goodbyes to the apathetic bartender before they left, following the street toward the curb Mattsun had mentioned. Unconsciously Iwaizumi glanced back down to the photo in his hand, wondering why he hadn’t thrown the picture away at the bar. It had just seemed natural to keep the snapshot, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was to help identify the man at their next stop? But the excuse fell flat when he realized that the man’s face wasn’t in the picture. 

 

“I bet this guy’s hot.” Kuroo’s sudden declaration brought Iwaizumi out of his head, barely making the adjustment to follow his friends around the corner of the sidewalk. 

 

“He’s a weirdo who holds shirts hostage for fun. Hot isn’t the first word that comes to mind,” Iwaizumi replied, though Bokuto gave a shake of his head to show he didn’t agree.

 

“I don’t know man; there’s something sexy about someone wanting to wear my clothes. Feels like they want you to claim them or something. I’d probably fuck him. Gotta side with my bro on this one.” The casual way that the two spoke about the annoyance made Iwaizumi scowl, his voice sharp as he spoke.

 

“Shut up, both of you. We’re getting my shirt back, not trying to get in his pants.” 

 

“Well someone’s a little jealous.” The snicker in Kuroo’s throat should have pissed the biology student off, yet it was embarrassment that struck through him at the dark arched eyebrow. “You already laying claim on him? How foward of you.” 

 

“It’s nothing _like_ that!” And for good measure, Iwaizumi jabbed his elbow into both men’s stomachs before storming toward the red and yellow saturated building. The bright lights of the establishment were harsh on his eyes, but he started to adjust when scanning the area slowly. Nothing resembling his mystery thief or his missing shirt were visible, making Hajime swear under his breath. Just what was this guy trying to do? The voice in his back of his head reminded him that he hadn’t wanted to go on a wild goose chase, though Hajime did his best to ignore it. The second he started to feel like he wasn’t going to find his shirt he would give up. 

 

“Alright, second phase of the mission complete.” A heavy arm around his shoulder made Iwaizumi grunt, glaring up at Kuroo. The taller man didn’t seem to mind, directing his friend toward the line at the front of the store. “Now we’ve just got to ask if any of these workers were here last night when we came in.” 

 

“Can we get some food, too? I’m starving.” Bokuto’s complaint was accompanied by the DJ slapping his stomach, seeming to signify it’s empty status.

 

“We just had breakfast two hours ago,” the biology student argued, though his companion didn’t seem to understand his stance on the subject. 

 

“Feel like two days, right?”

 

“Not to interrupt your tantalizing conversation,” Kuroo interjected, waiting for both pairs of eyes to fall on him before he pointed to their left. “But take a look at that toy display. Seem familiar?”

 

True to his lazy friend’s claim, the colorful display of the cheap toys for children visiting the restaurant was proof that the three had been in the building the night before. Paired with each of the superhero action figures in the clear case was a tattoo that were identical to the ones they were wearing. At least they knew where they had gotten the ridiculous things, though how or even why they had them was still a blurry mystery. Iwaizumi’s eyes stayed on the toys, wondering if their last companion had also gotten branded. Was the mystery man the reason they had them? Which one was he wearing? None of these question really mattered for the mission, but he couldn’t help but wonder. 

 

“Sir? Are you ready to order?” Hearing a quiet voice call to him, Iwaizumi glanced over to the man standing behind the counter. He didn’t look much younger than the group; he was at least a freshman, if Hajime had to guess. The straight part of brown hair and the worker’s dull brown eyes showed he was not interested in his work, though he wasn’t impolite in his greeting. He resembled Mattsun in some ways, though he doubted the two had ever actually met. 

 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto was the first to jump on the question, his eyes wide with hunger as he gazed at the glowing sign hanging over the man’s head. “Can I have-” 

 

“We’re not here for food,” Iwaizumi interrupted, getting an impassive nod from the cashier and a whine from his friend. 

 

“Works for me.” This guy _really_ didn’t care about his job. He looked ready to fall asleep at the register, if the biology student was making an honest assessment of him. As the brunet was moving to turn away from the counter, Kuroo stepped forward, giving his best charming smile. 

 

“We were just wondering if there was someone who worked here last night? The overnight shift, to be precise. We just wanted to ask them a question.” 

 

“Oh.” Turning his head, the man focused his attention to the tall worker who was sweeping by the fry station. The man’s hair defied gravity by standing straight in the air, making a point at the top. It was impressive as it was confusing, but then again he was friends with Bokuto and Kuroo. If he could accept those hair styles, this one should have been nothing. “Kindaichi.”

 

“Kunimi, for the last time, I’m not taking your spot so you can take another break.” The instant stubborn response didn’t seem to bother the man named Kunimi, who waited for his co-worker to stop speaking to reply.

 

“These men are here for you.” 

 

“What men?” A glance up to the trio in front of the register had an instant effect; Kindaichi nearly dropped his broom as he stiffened, a wide eyed expression and paler face arching Iwaizumi’s eyebrow. The white of the worker’s cheeks rapidly switched to red with a speed that would have worried most. Okay, so that was a pretty good hint that they were on the right track. But even he had to admit the response was a little unnerving. What had this kid so spooked? Or was it embarrassed? He really couldn’t tell by the changing colors on his face as he stiffly made his way to the counter. “Uh, he-he-hello.” 

 

“Hey, dude. The name’s Kuroo and these two are Bokuto and Iwaizumi. Mind if we ask you some questions?” Kuroo had also picked up on the crew’s instant display of nerves, so he made such to keep his tone low and easy going. When he got a rigid nod in return, Kuroo yanked Bokuto’s head under his armpit and shoved his finger into the man’s forehead. “Were you here when we got these?” 

 

“Yes sir!” The instant reaction and side glance to Iwaizumi made him blink, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt rush through him. Even though he couldn’t remember what they had done in the restaurant, it was obvious that Kindaichi was petrified on him. 

 

“Mind telling us what exactly went on here last night?” Bokuto didn’t move from his spot, simply peering up at the practically shaking guy behind the counter.

 

“Well...you came in and ordered a lot of food. Bokuto-san asked for six cheeseburgers by himself.” 

 

“Only six? I’m ashamed!” Pretending (Iwaizumi hoped it was fake) to cry, Bokuto buried his face into the side of Kuroo’s ribs and gave a wail. 

 

“You did well, Bo. We’re very proud of you and your seven stomachs.” With a consoling pat on the fluffy hair, Kuroo focused back to the story that Kindaichi was telling. “Anything else?” 

 

“There was a fourth man that asked about the toys. He made a bet with Bokuto-san that he could get the toys for free, and then he…” There was that flush again, the tall worker focusing the gaze on the screen in front of him. “Tried to per-persuade me.”

 

“Persuade, huh?” Kuroo’s eyes glimmered with humor as he stepped closer to the counter, pressing his hand onto the surface to lean closer to the man. “Like flirting?” 

 

“Something like that,” Kindaichi admitted, his voice speeding up as he looked up to Iwaizumi. “I’m really sorry about that! I didn’t know about your relationship, I swear.” 

 

“What?” A slow blink gave him enough time to realize what Kindaichi was implying, three sharp shakes of his head trying to clear up the situation. “There ain’t no relationship with me and that weirdo. I don’t even know him.” 

 

“I don’t know about that, Iwaizumi. I mean, he _is_ wearing your clothes at the moment.” Bokuto’s cheeky response was irritating, Iwaizumi ready to snap back until Kuroo butted in,

 

“Why did you think they were together?” 

 

“Iwaizumi-san paid for all four of the toys because the other man asked if he could kiss me for them. He got really mad, so I felt like I had to apologize.” The explanation made the biology student's back stiffen, grimacing before he took a chance to look over at his friends. Instantly he regretted it, the pair of cheshire grins greeting him showing neither missed the implication in the story. 

 

“Maybe we should be calling this guy ‘the future Mrs.Iwaizumi’,” Kuroo teased, his wink proving he wasn’t threatened by Iwaizumi’s glare. The howl of laughter from Bokuto didn’t help the slowly forming blush on Hajime’s cheeks, the biology student unable to defend himself. How could he, he didn’t remember doing it. 

 

“I’m leaving. None of this information gets us any closer to finding my shirt.” 

 

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Both men jumped onto him to keep him from turning from the counter, locking their arms around his own to keep his immobilized. Kuroo rubbed his cheek into Iwaizumi’s to show his apology, but the shorter man used the position to smash his forehead into the other’s jaw. “Ouch! Damn, is your head made of bricks?”

 

“I’m going to drop you like a brick in about two seconds if you don’t get off me.”

 

“We didn’t ask turnip head if he saw our mystery dude yet!”

 

“Tu-Turnip head?” Kindaichi’s confusion was ignored by Bokuto, who continued to speak as Iwaizumi tried to shake him off.

 

“What if he gave him another clue?” Bokuto’s protest was falling on deaf ears, Hajime beyond ready to leave. The whole afternoon had been a mess of embarrassment over a guy that he didn’t even know. Drunk Iwaizumi was making sober Iwaizumi look like an idiot, and he didn’t have his shirt-

 

“Oh.” It wasn’t Kindaichi who answered, but the unmotivated cashier from before. Kunami leaned the cashier to it’s side before slipping his hand underneath it, pulling out a familiar polaroid from the dusty cavern. “You said one of your names was Iwaizumi? Then you probably mean this picture.” 

 

“Eureka.” Kuroo was the one to detach from Iwaizumi first, yanking the photograph so the three could take a peek at it’s image. The whistle that was shot into Hajime’s ear was ignored as green eyes stared down at the picture, unsure how to feel about it. The “hostage” was still in the mystery man’s possession, though it was now tossed onto the right man’s shoulder. The man’s chest was exposed for the camera to capture, showing off the lean figure that had been hidden under Iwaizumi’s larger shirt. Muscle was defined in both his abs and arms, the paleness of his skin much harder to look away from than before. But when Iwaizumi’s eyes caught sight of the Ironman brand pressed over the man’s left pectoral, he realized the sudden need of undress. And somehow, Iwaizumi knew there was a reason the man had tilted the camera up enough to catch the smug smirk on his face. There was more to this story, yet he had a feeling that answer would have to come straight from the horse’s mouth. 

 

“Oh, he’s really hot.” Bokuto’s simple answer lacked the normal gusto, meaning the picture had caught him off guard. Kuroo let out a long sigh, leaning his body weight fully into Hajime’s space.

 

“Though nothing’s sexier than my kitten, you’ve done well. Nice catch, Iwaizumi.” 

 

“Die.” Snatching the photo from Kuroo, Iwaizumi took a large step back and watched with pride as the two men smashed their unsupported heads into each other. Leaving the two idiots to piece together what had happened, Iwaizumi looked back down at the picture, catching the written clue at the bottom of the picture. 

 

_Suit up; you’re so close, you could dive right in._

 

“What the hell does that mean, idiot?” Taking a moment to think about the sentence, he was met again with a blank mind. How did this guy remember so much that the three of them were barely able to piece together? Thinking about what Mattsun told them, some of it made sense. The bartender had said the three of them had partook in the contest, but the fourth guy wasn’t involved. He was probably a lot more sober than them. Not by much, if his flirty attempt to get free toys from a fast food restaurant was something to go by. What sober person would offer that as payment? Maybe that was why Iwaizumi had gotten so mad. A weak excuse, he knew, but it was better than the _other_ explanation his twisting stomach was implying. Scoffing, Iwaizumi turned attention to the two men now pushing back to their feet, holding the picture for them to see. “Alright knuckleheads. Where the hell did we go next?”

 

“I can’t be expected to work under these conditions. My head’s swimming.” Bokuto’s complaint was ignored by the others, Kuroo’s interest piqued instantly when seeing the writing on the photo. It only took a second for his face to light up with recognition and amusement. 

 

“This is priceless.” Kuroo’s laugh was loud, making a couple at the table closest to them jump in surprise at the noise. Inwardly Iwaizumi scoffed. This was the thing that shocked them? Hadn’t they heard the ridiculous conversation that had just happened? The dark haired man kept his thoughts to himself as he watched Kuroo ruffle his own hair, which did little to tame the mop of tangled mess. “I know exactly where we went next.”

 

“Care to tell us?” 

 

“Come on, I’ll tell you on the way.” Bokuto’s only hint that they were leaving was the hand that curled in the back of his shirt and yanked him from the establishment. Kuroo took the lead, his explanation thrown over his shoulder. “Down the street, there’s a public pool. I used to work there in high school.”

 

“Fascinating, what’s your point?” Iwaizumi asked, nearly tripping over Bokuto as the man scurried past him to jog beside Kuroo. 

 

“I still know where the spare keys to the gate are, and maybe I’ve been known to take a few after hour swims in my time. Our mystery man’s note talks about suits and dives; he’s talking about swimming.” Despite Kuroo’s aloof facade, the guy had a brain. It was a bit alarming when he used it, though most times it was for pranking his friends. He was good at getting what he wanted without seeming to put much effort in, yet Iwaizumi knew that Kuroo’s high grades in college weren’t a fluke. 

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi?” Bokuto turned to face the shorter man, walking with his back to the world with little concern of the consequences. “When we _do_ find this guy, what’s gonna happen?” 

 

“I’m going to kick his ass and take my shirt back.” The answer seemed obvious to the biology student, though his friend didn’t seem as convinced.

 

“Is that it? You won’t try to...I don’t know, talk to him?” Bokuto’s question wasn’t meant to tease or make fun of Iwaizumi; he was truly curious about Hajime’s plan. Though being friends with Kuroo involved him in some sneaky plans, Bokuto wore his heart on his sleeve and expected everyone to do the same. He thought that telling people how he felt, no matter the emotion, was the only way to be true to himself. It shouldn’t have come as a shock to Iwaizumi that he expected something more to happen. Unlike his friend, Hajime wasn’t swept up by the idea of love or fate. He dealt with the facts and things he could explain. That was why he was so good in his field. Even still, seeing the innocent wide gaze of his aloof friend looking down at him made it hard for Iwaizumi to shoot his dreams down instantly. 

 

“Getting the whole story of last night wouldn’t be the worst way you could spend your day.” Kuroo’s suggestion was paired with a smirk, and the warmth spreading across his face seemed to satisfy his prying friend. The lackadaisical man turned his attention back to the approaching gate in front of them, which was left open for the public. Tons of families and college students were using the free pool on the spring afternoon, several lifeguards posted around the area for safety. Iwaizumi stuck close to his friends as Kuroo weaved through the people, giving the occasional wave and charming grin to the lifeguards on watch. Bokuto was easily distracted from their task as he looked at the water, seeming to have a mental war on whether to jump in or not. It could ruin his clothes, but the DJ didn’t seem to care. They were Kuroo’s, after all. 

 

“Kuroo-san!” A man who seemed to tower in his chair waved down at the three, Iwaizumi stunned at his height. The shiny color of silver in his hair was a little different, though not totally out of place for their friends. Daichi’s boyfriend, Sugawara, had a similar hair color as well. The bright blue of the man’s eyes was a striking contrast, suggesting to the biology student that he was from a European descent. Before he could ask, a twitch in Kuroo’s smile caught Iwaizumi’s attention. Why did the grin seem a little more strained than before?

 

“Ah, Lev. It’s been a while-”

 

“I know right? You haven’t been here in ages! We all miss you, you know. You were the best at teaching the little kids how to swim.” The speed in which the younger man spoke was comparable to Bokuto’s after beating Sonic The Hedgehog on his old nintendo console. From how Kuroo shook his head, Hajime had to assume this was the man’s normal energy level. Not seeming to notice his own quirkiness, Lev turned his attention onto the other two men while tilting his head. “You guys don’t look like you’re coming for a swim, though.”

 

“We’re actually here looking for something. Have you been here all day?” 

 

“Yup, just about! Yaku’s been here since this morning, but he’s in a bad mood. Someone mistook him for one of the kids in the swimming lesson. I mean, I can understand that, since he’s just a little thing-” 

 

“You better be careful who you say that to. Yaku has a tendency to always know when people are making fun of him,” Kuroo warned, though the look in Lev’s face showed he didn’t understand. 

 

“But I’m just telling the truth.” 

 

“That’s the problem.” Kuroo’s sentence was muttered more to himself than the lifeguard. Iwaizumi gave a short snort, amused by the sudden role switch of his friend. Kuroo, who was the reckless prankster, trying to be the voice of reason was the best thing that had come out of the day so far. Still, the task was still the main priority, so the biology student cleared his throat in order to get his friend back on track. “Lev, do you know if anyone came by today with a photograph? It would have been left for someone named Iwaizumi.” 

 

“Yup, he sure did!” Then the tall man was hopping off his chair, easily landing on his feet despite the large drop. He didn’t seem to notice the sound of awe from Bokuto at the move, Lev snagging the backpack that was hanging from the wooden structure. “Yaku-san said he would have ignored the request if he didn’t know the guy from his creative writing class. Yaku-san told me to hold it since I was working the double today. The guy was super cool, though he was wearing a _really_ stupid shirt.” 

 

“How stupid?” Kuroo couldn’t seem to help himself, snickering while Iwaizumi made sure to send a deadly glare his way. 

 

“I don’t know, it was super old and had some weird show--oh! Here’s the picture.” Lev turned back to the trio, handing the photo to Kuroo. The mystery man was back, the shirt returning to cover his body. This time the man had drawn on the picture, multiple colors all making the same shape; stars. 

 

“What’s it say?” Bokuto asked, Kuroo’s eyes skimming the bottom of the photograph.

 

“ _The stars are our secret keeper, knight-chan_.” Kuroo read the statement slowly, his furrowed eyebrows showing that the comment had no meaning to him. 

 

“That’s...not a good clue at all.” Bokuto seemed to be on the same page, his eyes glancing up at the lifeguard. “Do you know if there’s any medieval festivals or something around here? Maybe that’s what he meant by knights.” 

 

“Not that I know of.” Lev’s answer was only half heard by Iwaizumi, whose eyes were scanning the area they were in. His mind was blank from most of the night, yet something about where they were talking about felt...familiar. The olive gaze swept past the pool, looking out at the park beyond the gates. His sight strained when seeing a hill blocking his view, though they relaxed when a glimpse of a memory flashed in his mind. 

 

_“You’d be the knight constellation, Iwa-chan. It’s super obvious.”_

 

“I know where we went next.” There was more confidence in his voice than he had held all day, and his feet were moving with little warning to his friends. He walked briskly through the crowded area, hearing Bokuto and Kuroo both calling his name from somewhere behind him. Still he moved, the sudden need to check his guess consuming his better reasoning. There were lots of things that the photograph could have been referring to. Why was this the one thing that stuck in his brain? The words continued to run through his head as he escaped the gated area, eyes set on the grassy hill on the other side of the park. From the shuffling of feet and huffs of breath behind him, Iwaizumi knew the two had caught up. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“When we left the pool, we went to that hill,” Iwaizumi answered Kuroo’s question, pointing to the raised ground in front of them. 

 

“Why would we go all the way over there? None of us live this way.” Bokuto’s confusion was not unfounded, as Iwaizumi had thought the same thing. What had made them trek all the way through this park to end up on the other side from where they had came? Was it the mystery guy’s idea? Was his mind just playing a trick on him? Maybe he was getting so frustrated from not remembering anything that his brain created something to make him feel better. But for some reason, Iwaizumi didn’t want this part of the night to be a lie. The hill, the star gazing that was flicking in and out of his memory like a scratched film strip, felt important. Like he had learned something valuable about the man who had dragged him halfway around the town for a stupid shirt. 

 

“We were here.” His shoes crunched into the grass as he finally reached the hill, the two beside him synchronizing their coos of awe while staring at the huge slope. 

 

“Okay, so….where’s our picture?” Bokuto asked, his head jerking in every direction to located the mentioned item. Iwaizumi looked around for someone, as each of the previous photographs had been left with a person. But the area was completely deserted. Why had they been led here, then? Was this the man’s way to saying the trail was cold? Instantly, Iwaizumi shot the idea down. There was no way this guy had gone through all of the trouble of dragging the biology student out here for nothing. 

 

“Hey, what’s that thing sticking in the ground up there?” Kuroo’s keen eyes were aimed toward the top of the hill, though Iwaizumi struggled to see where he was looking because of the sun shining in his eyes. 

 

“I’ve got it!” And like a dog off his leash, Bokuto was gone. The speed the man used when running up the hill was impressive, Kuroo cheering his friend on when the man swiped the item out of the ground. The descent from the hill was a little more trouble for Bokuto, who nearly tumbled down a few times from the angle of the slope. It was during the last few feet of hill that the man did trip, sliding to the bottom of the hill on his butt like he meant to do it. Once hitting the flat surface Kuroo and Iwaizumi were sitting on, Bokuto looked up at the two and held the item in his hand with a grin. “Gentleman, we’ve got ourselves a flag!”

 

“It’s not a flag, idiot. It’s a t-shirt tied to a stick.” It just wasn’t the shirt Iwaizumi was looking for. Instead, the tank top was baby blue, looking far too small for any of the men to wear. The words “Peace, Love, and Aliens” were written in white letters, each word represented by a symbol above it. 

 

“But it’s so _cool_ ,” Bokuto whispered, though Iwaizumi’s response was not on the same page. 

 

“I want to burn it.” Before he could steal the shirt to make good on his threat, Kuroo stepped forward, flipping the shirt to the back.

 

“You might want to get the clue, first.” The photograph was pulled off the fabric of the tank top, Iwaizumi picking the rolled pieces of tape off the back before glancing down at the picture. For once, the mystery man was nowhere to be seen. Instead, an unfamiliar sign was front and center in the picture. The simple clue, ‘Come get me’, was clear enough to figure out. But where was the mystery man? If he had to guess, it looked like another bar, though it wasn’t one that he had ever visited. Then again, that didn’t mean much; the man was too focused on school to ever experience the true college life. 

 

But there was one man who did.

 

“That son of a bitch.” Kuroo’s words were quickly followed by a laugh, Iwaizumi glancing over to him in confusion. “I know this guy; he’s the one who helped hook Daichi and Suga up.”

 

“I don’t follow,” Iwaizumi admitted, Bokuto’s short nod showing he was in the same boat. 

 

“Remember how me and Daichi had to run all over the campus to try and find Suga before midnight? They finally met up at Aoba Jousai, and this guy was the bartender who was working there that night.”

 

“Wait, you mean this is... _him_?!” Bokuto’s sudden shout of epiphany meant that he had jumped ship, his excitement vibrating through his body when Kuroo gave a slow nod. 

 

“Yup, it’s him.” 

 

“Holy shit. No wonder he partied with us last night; we’ve known him this whole time.” 

 

“Ah, life works in such mysterious ways.” Kuroo’s nostalgic tone was followed by a slow sigh, Iwaizumi clenching his hands by his sides. 

 

“If you two idiots know who it is, then tell me already.” The DJ jumped at the request, his hands flailing at his sides to show his excitement. 

 

“Right, his name is-”

 

“Do you really want to know?” Kuroo’s smooth voice slipped into Bokuto’s answer, the tall man keeping a steady gaze on Iwaizumi despite the glare he was receiving. 

 

“Why the hell wouldn’t I want to know his name? He’s been pissing me off all day.” 

 

“True, but shouldn’t _he_ be the one to tell you it?” Iwaizumi’s lips parted to give an instant protest, but the words paused on his lips when he replayed Kuroo’s question in his mind. Throughout the search, the desire to reclaim his shirt had been the only thing on his mind. But now, standing on the hill with the final clue in his hand, Iwaizumi realized that had become his second purpose in locating this mystery man. There were questions that he had that only the bartender could answer. He wanted to face this man head on with his questions and hear every answer come from the bartender’s lips. And that started with his stupid name. 

 

“Whatever, just show me this bar.” Not that Kuroo needed to know that. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Iwaizumi ignored the cheers from his two companions. He allowed the two to lead the way, trying to ignore the small rumble of excitement forming in his stomach. The walk wasn’t long, though Hajime wasn’t sure if that because of the distance or the realization that this was the last stop on their crazy adventure. By now, the sun was starting it’s slow descent onto the horizon. The creatures of the night were starting to come out of the woodwork, the campus sidewalks becoming more crowded than the start of their hunt for his shirt. It wasn’t as busy as the winter months, as some students had been forced to stay home and study. 

 

“You’re lucky I’m not working tonight,” Bokuto said, the trio turning onto a street that Iwaizumi had never travelled down before. When Iwaizumi arched his eyebrow, the confident DJ pushed his thumb into his chest and grinned. “When the Night Owl is on the scene, this bar is jam packed! You would have been waiting out here for hours.” 

 

“Well, we could always scream that he’s the Karasuno Nerd; that worked for me last time.” The memory seemed special to Kuroo, though Iwaizumi could understand why. The valentine’s day snapchat between Daichi and Sugawara had taken the whole university by storm. It would have been hard to believe if not for the video proof and Daichi’s honest personality. Iwaizumi had been proud of his education friend for taking the chance, and it seemed to have paid off. The two men were very much in love, and anyone who was around them for more than three seconds knew it was fate. Even the biology student could admit there was something unexplainable in the works on that cold fateful night. 

 

The bar was cooler than the humid heat outside, Iwaizumi feeling a line of goosebumps line his arms as he walked in. Kuroo and Bokuto walked in like they owned the place, the later quick to shout his greetings to some of the employees. If they were surprised by his loud voice, they didn’t show it, simply giving a laugh or a wave back. Kuroo was more subdued, his calculating eyes scanning the area for a familiar face. Trying not to look impatient, Iwaizumi took a glance around the bar. Despite never having stepped foot in the place before, Hajime felt another wave of deja vu wash over him. It was well kept and looked clean, the structure of the building perfect for larger groups or crowds. It was easy to see why people would be more willing to come to this establishment, the horseshoe bar design making easy access for all who wanted to drink. His eyes skimmed the people setting up behind the bar, though his eyes darted toward a man with a very familiar shirt. He could only see the back, but Iwaizumi knew the piece of clothing well enough to pick it out from a crowd. 

 

“Found him.” Iwaizumi muttered, making his quick descent onto the bartender. Kuroo and Bokuto were quick to join him, the DJ happily jumping onto the stool presented in front of him. 

 

“We win!” Bokuto’s gleeful cheer made Kuroo laugh, waiting for Iwaizumi to climb into his seat before he spoke.

 

“Though it seems that he was waiting for us.” To prove his point, Kuroo flicked the chilled bottle in front of him. Iwaizumi took a glance at his own spot, surprised to find a bottle of his favorite alcohol in front of him. A hoot from Bokuto proved that he had met a similar fate, Iwaizumi keeping his narrowed gaze on the back of the bartender while taking a slow swig of his beverage. Kuroo’s relaxed sigh after sipping his drink showed his appreciation of the choice of alcohol, lifting his head up to look at the mystery man. “You’ve always been good at guessing someone’s taste in alcohol.”

 

“Being observant makes me money, Kuroo-chan.” The lighter voice had Iwaizumi sitting up straighter, eyes fixated on the man who took his time in turning around. The shirt looked just as oversized in person as it had in the pictures, though this wasn’t what first caught Iwaizumi’s attention. Instead, it was the all too familiar face of the bartender. The man was older now, and finally had managed to get a handle on his brunette mop of hair. Lean muscle had replaced the chubby boy who refused to touch the fish they caught, and his smile had lost its edge of innocence and purity. But even with these differences, the Iwaizumi would recognize those bright brown eyes anywhere. This man, the one who was currently wearing his shirt, was Oikawa Tooru. 

 

“You-” 

 

“Did you have fun?” A playful wink from the bartender cut off his sentence, Iwaizumi letting his voice dissolve as Oikawa gave a teasing laugh. “Because it was certainly fun making those memories.” 

 

Iwaizumi had several questions that needed answers, though the newest one suddenly took precedence. Did Oikawa remember him? Not from the night before; it was quite obvious from their non-stop day that the bartender had far more recollection of the night than any of them did. But Iwaizumi was more curious about the summer that they had spent together. It had only been a few months a decade ago; he was sure that Tooru had made plenty of friends since then. Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure why he felt so determined to remember the mousey boy from his childhood. The shirt, in all honesty, was quite ugly. It had holes in the armpit and the shoulder, and the stains were suddenly much more apparent when Tooru wore it. He should have thrown this thing out _years_ ago. Yet through all his logical reasoning, Iwaizumi couldn’t part with it. It took until this very moment, staring up at the handsome face of his long lost friend, to realize just why the hideous shirt was his favorite.

 

Because it held the memory of someone precious to him. 

 

“Tooru, you little sneak. _That’s_ why you wouldn’t show your face; you knew me and Bo would recognize you.” Kuroo’s claim was met with a nonchalant shrug, his eyes finally leaving Iwaizumi to acknowledge the lazy companion. 

 

“Something like that,” He admitted casually, pressing his finger onto the side of Iwaizumi’s beer bottle. “The drinks are on the house. Think of it as my thanks for the interesting night.”

 

“I don’t get it; how were you able to remember so much of the night?” Bokuto’s question made Oikawa smile, a sight that shifted something in Iwaizumi’s chest. 

 

“Unlike _some_ people, I’m not a huge fan of drinking. I was tipsy, admittedly, but nowhere as drunk as you three. The fact that Bokuto-chan got us kicked out of McDonald’s because he snuck in nips to drink more was probably why you three woke up in the dismal state you did.” 

 

“Yeah, this morning wasn’t pretty,” Kuroo admitted, snickering while tipping the bottle back for another drink. 

 

“I bet it wasn’t.” The teasing reply of the brunet felt like a splash of cold water for Iwaizumi, a memory ripping its way through his mind.

 

_“That sounds like a bet I wouldn’t want to win, Iwa-chan.”_

 

The lith sound of Tooru’s voice teased through his brain like a mirage, but he knew they were real. Said sometime during the night, in the same place he was sitting now. His revelation made him push out of his seat, unsure if he was trying to push away or close the distance between him and the bartender. The other three men cocked their heads toward him, though the biology student was solely focused on the bartender in front of him. 

 

“Now I know why this place felt familiar. We came here last night, didn’t we?” While Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged confused looks, Oikawa tensed, encouraging Iwaizumi to step closer to the bar. “Most of the night is still fuzzy, and I don’t know how we ended up here, but we did. Bedhead and Owl Brain did some shitty karaoke.”

 

“Hey, I’m a god on the mic!” The DJ’s protest fell on deaf ears, Iwaizumi refusing to disengage the wide stare of the bartender in front of them. The pieces of the end tail of their night was coming together in chunks, making Iwaizumi’s voice steady as he continued. 

 

“And we made a bet, right?” The serious face he held meant that he wouldn’t tolerate a half-assed answer. From the corner of his eye, he saw Oikawa’s slender fingers bunching in the bottom of the t-shirt, a hint of insecurity flashing through his gaze. And somehow, he knew what the man was going to ask. 

 

“What bet was that?” 

 

“That when I woke up, I wouldn’t remember you. But I do; I remember you, Tooru.” The answer came out with confidence, the reaction from the brunet instant. His cheeks burst with red, his lips pulling into a wobbly smile even as he blinked far more than normal. The flash of vulnerability was a wave of nostalgia for the biology student, who felt buried emotion spiral through his blood at the revelation. 

 

“You win. You finally found me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa shook his head and leaned over the bar top to keep up his teasing persona, trying to disguise the moment of weakness with a seductive smile. “Are you sure you really want to claim your prize? This shirt is truly awful-” 

 

“Shut up.” The mentioned piece of clothing was yanked forward by Iwaizumi’s fist, the brunet’s gasp and wide eyes showing the action was unexpected.

 

“Iwa-chan, the shirt!” 

 

“Fuck the shirt.” Any complaint that Oikawa planned to use was swallowed when Iwaizumi kissed him, closing his eyes to fully sink into the kiss. His hand kept the shirt hostage as he deepened the kiss, though there was no reason to. Oikawa’s hands were on his face in an instant, pulling him higher over the bar top separating them to tilt his head up. The lips above his were softer than he expected, the chapped edges making the biology student swipe his tongue against them. His free hand shifted to the edge of the bar, keeping him steady while he continued to kiss the bartender senseless. In the distance, he could hear a pair of cheers and whistles, and it didn’t take much detective work to know which idiots were making the ruckus. He didn’t pay it attention, immersing himself in the slow stroke of Tooru’s tongue against his own. The subtle taste of peaches and tea created a sweet blend that fit the bartender well, and Iwaizumi bit back a groan when the feisty brunet nipped at his lower lip before slowly pulling away. 

 

“You’ve gotten better at kissing, Iwa-chan. That was _really_ nice.” Making his point clear, Oikawa swiped his devilish tongue along his lower lip before fluttering his eyelashes and lowering his voice. “But there’s still the discussion of your prize.”

 

“I thought that was it?”

 

“It could be. Or..” Iwaizumi sent a side glance toward his friends when Oikawa leaned closer to him, his lips whispering the end of the offer directly into his ear. The subject of the proposal was obvious from the sudden rush of red that spiked in Iwaizumi’s cheeks. Scoffing through his embarrassment, Iwaizumi shoved the bartender away, though the fist in his shirt didn’t let the man go far.

 

“Sh-Shut up, Shittykawa.” 

 

“I prefer when you make me, Iwa-chan.” The wink and sly smile made Iwaizumi growl, but he was quick to comply with the request. 

 

“Keep it PG-13, kiddos.” Kuroo’s ugly cackle was in sync with Bokuto’s loud cheer at the two kissing over the bar, a lazy grin popping up the side of his mouth as he leaned his arm on Bokuto’s shoulder. “We did good work, Bo.”

 

“Yeah, we’re pretty awesome detectives.” There was a pause in the conversation before the DJ glanced over to his friend curiously. “Did you know they already knew each other? Is that why you didn’t want us to say something?” 

 

“Oikawa _may_ have mentioned a childhood friend named ‘Iwa-chan’ a few times when we’ve hung out.” The feline grin Kuroo wore gave Bokuto all the information he needed, slapping his friend on the back in appreciation. 

 

“Good work, bro.” 

 

“I do what I can for love.” 

 

“We should open up a business, like those guys in _Psych_. I get to be the hot one; he ends up with the sexy blond.” 

 

“Fine with me, I’ve already got the love of my life.” Bokuto’s large eyes stared at his friend for a few seconds before he groaned, burying his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. 

 

“Why did you have to remind me that I’m going to end up dying alone?!” 

 

“Don’t fret, my bird-brained friend. You’ll find your soulmate, too.” The miserable moan from Bokuto made Kuroo sigh and pat his head, knowing his friend’s mood would be dismal for the next hour. If he got chili cheese nachos, maybe a half hour. Glancing back at the re-connected couple, his grin grew. The two were a good match, even if it took them ten years to realize it. 

 

The longest game of hide and seek had finally ended. And both sides had won in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto = Best Friend goals. This was such a delight to write! I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm not done with this series, as I still have one lonely Owl who needs some love, but that story will probably come sometime after one of my other stories is wrapped up. So leave some kudos/comments and let me know what you think! And come check out my other stories!


End file.
